


他大腿内侧纹着我的名字

by defra1



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 04:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defra1/pseuds/defra1
Summary: 周三。





	他大腿内侧纹着我的名字

　　郑在玹是个纹身师，他男朋友是个大学老师。

　　郑在玹看着自己俩外国人同事手膀子上的情侣纹身，说不羡慕肯定是假的。董思成躺在中本悠太臂弯里百无聊赖地玩着手机，中本悠太有一下没一下地顺着董思成的头毛，穿着短袖的两人手臂上的白纹身很好看，都是他郑在玹的作品。当时董思成美其名曰“你是我们爱情的见证人”，现在一看就是虽不是单身但吃尽了狗粮的可怜人。

　　没办法，谁让他的道英哥要上课呢。

　　作为一个纹身师，身上却一个纹身都没有的郑在玹，其实是怕痛。

　　“在玹晚上有单子吗？”——道英哥

　　“没有TT哥要来接我吗？”——JH

　　“我上完课就过来kk”——道英哥

　　“OK～”——JH

　　郑在玹充电完成，想到金道英会来接他就感觉接下来的人生开满了小花花。

　　郑在玹坐在店里沙发上等着金道英，顺便盯着中本悠太和董思成的手臂看。他觉得金道英如果被雕刻上花纹会更好看。但是他舍不得。金道英不一会儿就推门进来了，手里还拿着一个苹果，说是教师福利。

　　吃完饭回家应该干什么？郑在玹和金道英喜欢大人的回答。

　 “在玹走的时候......一直在看思成他们手臂上的纹身吗？”金道英手勾着郑在玹的脖子，和他交换呼吸。“......哥，”郑在玹没想到金道英会观察得那么仔细。

　　“在玹也想一起纹吗？”郑在玹嘴唇从金道英的脖子滑下，停留在他的胸口，在听到金道英的问题时张嘴含住了金道英的乳尖，激得金道英头猛地往后仰，脖子仰成了最脆弱的曲线，“我舍不得道英哥痛。”

　　金道英自知不豁出去是哄不好这只别别扭扭的小香猪了了，便虚起眼睛与郑在玹带着责怪的眼神交锋：“在玹不想在我身上纹身吗？”这对郑在玹而言无疑是一种挑逗与挑战。“哥，这是你先撩拨的。”郑在玹说完便又吻上金道英的嘴唇，用力吮吸他柔软的下唇，又离开金道英的嘴唇，牵连出一根银丝。他将两根手指插入金道英的嘴里搅动，金道英也配合地舔舐郑在玹的手指，直到郑在玹的手指变得湿漉漉地，手上便金道英身后探去，面对面的姿势让两人身下不停摩擦，隔着布料的物什早已硬的不成样子，郑在玹将两根手指指进去，就着金道英的津液在他穴里进进出出，时而分开双指，又轻轻磨过凸起的一小块儿，惹得金道英像奶猫一样娇吟。但是金道英嘴上却一点也不占下风。

　　“在玹可以把自己的名字纹在我的的大腿上，只有你能看到的地方。”金道英依旧不慌不忙地撩拨着郑在玹，直到小道英被握住，他浑身一颤。

　　郑在玹绷紧了下巴，将金道英的双臂扯到头顶，毫无预兆地直接贯穿了他。

　　滚烫的阴茎在娇嫩的内壁里冲撞着，毫不怜惜，“道英哥喜欢这样吗。”郑在玹看着金道英吃惊又不知所措的表情，心中升起一股满足感，但金道英在嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟之间断断续续说出的话彻底崩断了郑在玹的理智线。  
　　  
　　“嗯...我把我的一切都献给在玹了...哈啊......在玹有什么舍不得的呢？”水雾凝聚在金道英圆圆的眼睛里，使他看起来糟糕又美丽。  
　　  
　　郑在玹掐着金道英的腰，一次又一次地将自己的撞到最深处又整根抽出。金道英的呻吟带着春色，柔软甜腻地一声声传入郑在玹的耳朵，直到他们一起到达了顶峰，金道英最后在他怀里爽到不停颤抖，射不出来任何东西。

　　郑在玹欢爱过后的声音更加低沉沙哑，性感得要命。“这可是道英哥说的哦，到时候不要后悔。”  
他的鼻息一下下打在金道英耳边，使金道英颤抖，“无论是将哥的一切先给我，还是纹身。”，“同时我的一切，也是哥的东西了。”

　　金道英躺在郑在玹工作室的黑色皮椅上，再一次向郑在玹张开双腿。

　　大腿内侧是很敏感的地方，金道英的大腿内侧更是白得让人吃惊，而他的爱人郑在玹，正在郑重地、深情地一笔一笔用黑青色的纹身颜料刺进金道英的肌肤，那一小块儿皮肤很快红肿起来，最后衬那两个简单却沉重的两个字母像玫瑰丛中的荆棘——“JH”

　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　


End file.
